You Dont Know What You've Got Til It's Gone
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: I never thought it could happen to my brother, but sometimes things don't always go they way you want. OneShot!


"Miles, wake up! You gotta get ready for your interveiw with Antonio Belvarde." I heard my dad calling from downstairs

I rolled out of bed, my eyes were still closed as I walked towards the door way. I knew my way around the house so well, I could walk it blind folded. Of course, Jackson had already tried that, and well, let's just say he didn't finish.

As I walked into the bathroom, which I was sure I was in, I heard a noise. It almost sounded like something fell. My eyes shot opened and I ran over to Jackson's room, suspecting that's where the noise came from. And once I reached the open door way, I was right. A huge pile of clothes, magazines, and other various objects had fallen to the ground. "Jackson, would you keep it down, I'm trying to get ready for my interveiw with Antonio Belvarde!" I said in a loud voice and pressed my brows together. Jackson's head emerged from the pile and I jumped a little. "Well, sorry if my problems are too distracting for you!" He said in almost a whine. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, sounding like I cared. "Just go away, ok?" He said and pulled himself back under the mountain.

I walked away and back over to the bathroom to get ready. I kept wondering why Jackson was acting so upset. Did he not get accepted into his dream college? Did somegirl dump him again? Or was it something I did? I shook my head to forget the thought and continued to get ready.

I walked down into the kitchen, wig and all, where my dad was and sat at the island. "Dad, what's wrong with Jackson? He's acting really, sad." He looked at me and said, "Last night while you were at Lily's, Jackson passed out and I had to take him the the emergency room." My eyes widend as he continued. "The doctors ran some tests to figure out why he passed out, and they found a tumor." My mouth hung opened and I forced myself to say, "What?" My dad walked around the island and over to where I was sitting. "Your brothers got a tumor. It's in his brain, and they can't remove it without causing some serious damage. They said he's only got month to live." He said and it became hard to breathe.

"How did this happen?" I asked with confusion all over my face. "They're not sure yet, but they said they'd call if anthing came up." he said and put his hand on my shoulder. "All we can really do is just wait it out." he said and my mouth became dry. Did he mean until Jackson's gone? I tried to nod and be okay with this. Jackson was really sick, and now I had to be nice to him. That was going to be hard. Especially since I was used to the constant fighting and arguing with him.

Dad looked at his watch and said, "Hey, we gotta get going." I nodded and stood up from the chair. I followed him, but once I reached the door, I stopped. I turned around and looked at the stairs for a moment, then grabbed my purse and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we arrived at the studio where they shot The Antonio Belvarde Show, I felt nervous. He had one of the biggest talk shows on TV at the moment, and I was going to be on it. Once we got inside, my phone went off. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the screen. It was Lily, my best friend, alongside Oliver. I opened it up and put it to my ear. "Hey Lily," I said in a whisper. "I can't really talk right now, I'm about to go live on The Antonio Belvarde Show." I continued. "Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you if you're doing anything later 'cause Oliver and I are going skating. So?" she said and I put my hand on my forehead, rubbing it. "Uh, yeah, I guess I can come. I need to talk to you guys later anyway." I said. "Okay, see ya later!" she said and hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and closed it, putting it back into my purse. I just needed to get through this interveiw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like 3 hours, the interveiw was finally over. Both my dad and I walked out of the building and into the limo. "Hey Marty, can you drop me off at the roller dome?" I said to our limo driver and he nodded. My dad looked at me and said, "Why are you going to the roller dome?" I looked at him. "I'm meeting Lily and Oliver there. I'm gonna have to tell them sonner or later." he nodded his head like he was saying _Whatever you say, Bud. _I lightly smiled and hugged him.

As we pulled up into the parking lot, I was fully changed and de-wigged. I stepped out of the limo and turned around to wave at my dad as the limo pulled away from the building. I turned around and walked inside, looking for my two friends.

There they are. Skating side by side, holding hands. I still wasn't fully comfortable with the thought of them dating, but hey, they loved each other.

I walked over to an empty bench and watched them. As soon as they saw me, they raced over and sat down beside me on the bench. "Hey Miley!" Lily said and gave me a hug. "Hey guys," I said in a low tone. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" Oliver said and I took a deep breath.

"Wow, really?" Lily said in shock of my reply. I nodded. "And the doctor's said he's only got a month." I said and felt my eyes well-up with tears. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna miss him." I said and started to sob. Lily slid over to me and held me in her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month and a half later, Jackson passed away in his sleep. I cried at his bedside and held his hand. I had never felt this way before, especially for my brother, but even though Jackson was a plain in my butt, I did love him. I loved that he was my brother.

At his funeral, I placed a picture of he and I when we were little in the grave next to his body. Daddy even cried a little too. I gave him a hug and said, "He's happy now." and we cried together. From that day on, Jackson Rodd Stewart was known as "Miley's fighting older Brother." I took one last look and the stone and placed a flower on it. I walked away with dad and went on with our lives.


End file.
